


hm 02

by herzen



Series: no place like home [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzen/pseuds/herzen
Summary: Wonwoo brings Soonyoung a care package. Pokemon AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> where did this come from? idk, we'll never know ajslshahga

There's no one outside when Soonyoung finally opens the door, but before the fear settles as he eyes the dark he is greeted with instead, he spots it, looking down: a suspicious box, bigger than his Torchic, placed on their mat.

"I'm going to burn that thing down," Soonyoung announces, a hand already wrapped around his Pokeball.

"Please don't burn that thing down," the dark says back. Soonyoung shrieks and releases Torchic in panic, and the fire that it lets out in joy illuminates the general area of Soonyoung's porch.

Wonwoo stands up from tying his shoes, and grins. "Hi." When the flames die out the dark swallows his small smile. 

Soonyoung lets him in, his heart going full speed at the shock and one other thing.

"It's a care package from professor Birch," Wonwoo explains. He kicks at it gently to push it inside, and the thing doesn't even budge, as if stuck in place. "Kinda heavy," Wonwoo mutters, crouching down to heave it.

When Soonyoung helps him their hands meet. He shoots Wonwoo a sly grin as they carry the box to their living room, but it's him who feels the effects: awkwardness, and then bliss. Wonwoo looks pink in the cheeks, but maybe it's just because of the fireplace. 

"It's got tons of potions and antidotes and the like," Wonwoo says. "I've put in berries from my garden as well--you're welcome--and some clothes my mother bought," 

Wonwoo looks up from the package to shoot Soonyoung a sheepish grin. "You'll be leaving early tomorrow, right? I'd probably still be asleep to say goodbye." When Soonyoung snickers Wonwoo says, "Please don't wake me up," which really just means Please wake me up to say goodbye.

And then, as an afterthought, eyes downcast, he mutters, "Take care out there."

When Wonwoo looks away the light catches on his glasses, hiding his eyes. Looking at him like this it's as if Soonyoung's left already, unable to see Wonwoo properly. Let's go together, he'd said before, when they were both too young to know what an adventure was really about. Okay, Wonwoo'd said, eyes full of hope, Together.

"I will," Soonyoung says now, arms outstretched. Torchic hops away to sleep in the corner, and Wonwoo watches it first before he sinks in Soonyoung's arms, head tucked in the column of Soonyoung's neck. "You too, Wonwoo-ya."

A nod, and then a soft sniffle.

"When you're well enough to," Soonyoung says, throat heavy, "run after me, okay? I'll wait for you."

"Don't worry, I'll get Mudkip," Wonwoo says against his skin, and Soonyoung stares at the package on their coffee table, thinks about the amount of care put into it. The handpicked berries. The things he'd be leaving behind. Wonwoo solid against him like this, a promised adventure he hopes and prays to come true. 

A week later Soonyoung catches a Swellow, and teaches it to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> hoshi's torchic is named kokko, ofc


End file.
